Super Street Fighter IV
Super Street Fighter IV is the updated version and sequel of Street Fighter IV released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as a stand-alone product.thumb|300px|right It was released on April 27th, 2010 for North America, April 28th, 2010 for Japan, and April 30th, 2010 for Europe. Characters 'Returning Roster' * Abel * Akuma * Balrog * Blanka * Cammy * Chun-Li * C. Viper * Dan * Dhalsim * E. Honda * El Fuerte * Fei Long * Gen * Gouken * Guile * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Rose * Rufus * Ryu * Sagat * Sakura * Seth * Vega * Zangief 'Introduced/Added Characters' * Adon * Cody * Decapre - (Ultra only) * Dee Jay * Dudley * Elena - (Ultra only) * Evil Ryu ' - '(Arcade only) * Guy * Hakan * Hugo - (Ultra only) * Ibuki * Juri * Makoto * Oni - (Arcade only) * Poison - (Ultra only) * Rolento - (Ultra only) * T. Hawk * Yang - (Arcade only) * Yun - (Arcade only) Development Proof of Super Street Fighter IV was first made public accidentally when the German version of GamePro magazine took pictures of Yoshinori Ono in which a game, supposedly Street Fighter IV, is seen featuring T. Hawk and a new logo with a big metallic S behind the Street Fighter logo, much like the Super Street Fighter II logo. Capcom officially hinted at the game when they opened a teaser site in their official Japanese website. An official announcement was made on September 28, 2009, along with a spring 2010 release date, for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Having been deemed as too large an update to be deployed as DLC, the game was made into a stand-alone title, but is intended to carry a price tag lower than that of a full retail game. Capcom also hinted at bonus features for people who already own Street Fighter IV. The game is planned to feature ten additional characters, as well as tweaks and changes to the existing ones, such as new ultra combos. Among the added characters are T. Hawk and Dee Jay, who were initially intended to be in the original Street Fighter IV but later dropped. Also revealed was Juri, an all new character, along with Adon from the original Street Fighter, and Cody and Guy from Final Fight, characters who at that time were last featured in Final Fight: Streetwise. Dudley, Ibuki and Makoto from the Street Fighter III games were revealed as playable characters via the February 16th issue of Famitsu. The game feature a few additional online modes, including Team Battle with up to 8 players, Replay Channel, which allows players to view and save replays from around the world, and Endless Battle, in which the winner plays against a rotating group of players. The game also sees the return of the Car and Barrel bonus stages from the Street Fighter II games. A downloadable Tournament mode is also featured. Each character now has an additional alternate costume (plus the extra ones from the first game, totaling 3 costumes for characters in Street Fighter IV and 2 for the newly introduced), new rival battles and 2 Ultra Combos. The Ultra Combos are selectable, similar to the Super Arts of Street Fighter III. Other versions 'Arcade Edition' Four new characters were added to the arcade edition of Super Street Fighter IV; the twin brothers Yun and Yang (from the Street Fighter III ''games), Evil Ryu and a new version of Akuma called Oni. The extra characters are available as DLC. It was originally going to be the final ''SFIV update, until Ultra Street Fighter IV was announced. '3D Edition' A 3D version was made for the Nintendo 3DS handheld. The new features include true 3D graphics, online play, anonymous local wireless play, and a "Chance Encounter" feature. Graphical changes include the ability to play the game from an altered camera angle (for example, from the left-hand side). The touch screen can also be used for easy use of any attack the player chooses to map to one of four touchscreen buttons. The game feature both expert and beginner input systems. 'Ultra Edition' Ultra Street Fighter IV is an update of Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition and the 4th update to the Street Fighter IV series overall. It features additional characters, stages and character tweaks based on community feedback. This title update also features brand new modes. Ultra Street Fighter IV was first released to Japanese arcades via the NESICA system on April 18 2014 (however, the fifth new character, Decapre, was not playable at first, as Capcom was still fine-tuning the character. She would be added to the roster of the arcade version at a later date, via an update patch). Those who already own Super Street Fighter IV or Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition can buy the game as an add-on for $14.99, it was released for the PlayStation Network in North America, June 3 and the Xbox Live Arcade in both North America and Europe, June 4. It will later be released as a standalone game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC for $39.99 on August 2014. The additional new characters are Elena, Hugo, Poison, Rolento and Decapre, the last one making her fighting game debut. The game has six "new" stages, all of which are from Street Fighter X Tekken. There is also a preorder bonus that includes an alternate costume for each of the new playable characters. The game also has a new announcer. Taking a page from Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition, players are able to choose which version of their character they would like to play. Under personal actions, the versions are labeled as SFIV, SSFIV, SSFIV AE, SSFIV AE R and USFIV.http://www.capcom-unity.com/combofiend/blog/2014/03/02/ultra-street-fighter-iv-edition-select Box Art Image:SSFIVCover.png|''U.S.'' Image:SSFIVEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:SSFIVJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SSFIVJapanLE.png|Limited Edition Japan Image:SSFIVArcadeJapan.png|Arcade Japan Image:SSFIV3DJapan.png|3D Japan Image:SSFIV3DBox.png|3D U.S. File:SSFIV3DBox.gif|3D Limited Edition (3D Cover) U.S. Merchandise and Advertisements Image:SFIVArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:SSFIVGuidebook.png|EnterBrain Guidebook Image:SSFIVAd.png|''Advertisement'' Image:SSFIVArcadeGuidebook.png|Arcade EnterBrain Guidebook External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/sf4/ Super Street Fighter IV Official Japanese Website] Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games